


Well Met, Spark Stilinski.

by Cinder7storm4



Series: How can I trust you? [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, The Pack is Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Not much angst, just some plot filler.





	Well Met, Spark Stilinski.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Allison’s eyes darted from Peter to her father, a question plain on her face. To her surprise, it was Peter who answered her unasked questions. His voice was calming, gentle even, which was completely at odds with the cultivated, sarcastic mask he usually wore. 

“Stiles, he’s something, powerful. I think, at least. Can you call the rest of the pack, Allison? They should be here for this.” 

Allison nodded, flashing the werewolf a quick smile before turning away and dialling Lydia’s number, “Lydia? It’s me. Yeah, I’m safe, but listen, Peter thinks there’s something up with Stiles; we’re at the loft.”

As she shot a text off to Scott, Allison heard her dad step closer to Peter, “I hope I’m wrong, but somehow I don’t think we’re going to be that lucky.” Peter’s voice sounded shaky, and Chris put out a hand as if to comfort the other man, but then paused, unsure if the comfort would be welcome. It was Peter that made the decision to step forward just a smidge, and Chris gripped the other man’s arm tightly, grounding him, “He’ll be okay, Peter. He will,” Chris paused, “Our pack’s not going to let him down.”

Peter’s eyes snapped up to meet Chris’ and it was at that moment that Derek entered the loft, followed by John and Melissa. 

“We’re happy to have you, Chris,” Derek spoke casually, a teasing lilt to his voice as he winked at his uncle who rolled his eyes at his nephew and went to step back from Chris. The hunter kept his arm out though, and just nodded at the Alpha, dipping his head in acknowledgment of the man’s new position in his life. 

“As glad as I am that you’ve decided to openly become pack, why are you here?” Derek’s eyes flicked between Chris and Allison, confused.

“They’re gone.”

“Who?” John jumped in, worry in his voice. 

“Victoria and Gerard,” Chris replied, “They should have been back by now, but I don’t think they’re coming back.”

“But Stiles said the council would take a few days, right?” Melissa asked, confusion in her voice. 

“Normally, yes, but I don’t think we’re dealing with normal at the moment,” Chris told her, turning to look at John he asked, “Where is Stiles right now?”

John’s eyes narrowed, “If you think my kid…”

Before he could go any further Peter jumped in, pulling himself from Chris’ grip to stand in front of the hunter and his daughter, “No one is suggesting that Stiles killed them, Sheriff,” and John visibly deflated, “But we think, we think he knows more about this council business than he’s letting on.”

“What do you mean?” Derek’s voice was sharp and curious.

“Where is he? I can’t go into it if he’s not here to verify anything,” Peter told his nephew, hoping that Derek caught onto how serious this was. Luckily, he did. 

“He said he was going to Scott’s,” John said, stomach turning as Allison shook her head at him.

“Scott’s with everyone else, they’re coming here. He told me Stiles said he needed to head home to meet you.”

“Dammit, Stiles!” John growled under his breath, but every werewolf in the vicinity heard him, which included the rest of the pack as they piled through the open door. 

“What’s wrong?” Isaac asked everyone, immediately picking up on the tension in the room, “Where’s Stiles?” 

“We don’t know. But Victoria and Gerard are missing,” Peter told the group, “We should go see Deaton, he’s the one who was contacting the council anyways. Maybe I’m worried for nothing.”

No one believed him, not even himself.   
\---  
Stiles was waiting in the clearing, pulling his hoodie sleeves over his hands, willing the chill in the air to keep away from him. He’d slipped away from the pack armed with a hunch, his bat, and well, himself. He’d only been waiting for about fifteen minutes when he heard a branch crack behind him. 

Instead of turning around he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, “Elemental Greene, it is an honour. Welcome to Beacon Hills.” Another presence pressed at his mind, “Priestess Kay, a pleasure, welcome to Beacon Hills.” 

He sensed the figures walk over to stand in front of him, but he did not open his eyes yet, hoping with all he had that he hadn’t just signed a death warrant for his pack. 

“Well met, Spark Stilinski.” 

At those words a ‘woosh’ of air escaped, unbidden, from his lungs. Stiles’ eyes opened to find himself facing to very seemingly amused beings who regarded him with something like fondness and sadness in their eyes. 

“Uh, you can call me Stiles,” he blurted out forgetting formality for a moment. 

The man only chuckled at him, “Then it is only fair that you call me, Graham.” Stiles raised his eyebrows at him, “The Prince of the California vampire collective is named Graham?” 

“Indeed,” Graham’s lips curled up in a smile, baring his fangs to the young man who dipped his head in acknowledgement of the other man’s status. 

“And you may call me Lera,” interjected the woman, shaking her head at her companion.

Stiles nodded to her as well and then his manner turned businesslike, “So, what do I owe you?”

“It is more of the question of what we owe you, Stiles. Let us talk for awhile, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> After another few posts I'm working my trajectory for this story into a chaptered fic.


End file.
